jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Iamnater1225
I vote for Griffin the Invisible Man to be the future member of Jaden's Adventure Team. A splendid idea for Shinning Armor and Princess Cadence to be members of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's and Jaden's Adventure Team. Messages from ZackLEGOHarryPotter Are you here? :'( I was being blocked in Pooh's Adventures Wiki! I was crying and heartbroken all the time! Can you tell BrerJake90 to unblock me in Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Please. It was TK-999's fault because I made a mistake. It was not disruption. I was very protective on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. I said, I was being blocked in Pooh's Adventures Wiki! I was crying and heartbroken all the time! Can you tell BrerJake90 to unblock me in Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Please. It was TK-999's fault because I made a mistake. It was not disruption. I was very protective on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. I was crying and heartbroken because I was blocked in Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Tell Stu-art McMoy .5 and DragonSpore18 that I need help in Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Is BrerJake90 go on a vacation or dead? I said, I was crying and heartbroken because I was blocked in Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Tell Stu-art McMoy .5 and DragonSpore18 that I need help in Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Is BrerJake90 go on a vacation or dead? Can you ask Stu-art McMoy .5 to write the whole plot for Past to the Future III: The Old West in Pooh's Adventures Wiki for me? Please. I need Stu-art McMoy .5's help. Can you ask Stu-art McMoy .5 to do the plot for ''Past to the Future III: The Old West ''in Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Please. Can you do the plot for ''Past to the Future III: The Old West ''in Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Please. Why are you wouldn't do the plot for ''Past to the Future III: The Old West ''in Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Will you do the page for the Giant Mouse of Minsk? Please. I said, will you do the page for the Giant Mouse of Minsk? Please. Can you make the page for the Giant Mouse of Minsk? Please. Can you make the category for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures members (76859Thomas and Stuingtion)? Please. I said, can you make the category for Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures members (76859Thomas and Stuingtion)? Please. Can you get the pictures of Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Edward, Henry, the Logging Locos, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley and Rosie in their CGI forms? Please. I am sorry. Can you ask Stu-art McMoy .5 about does he like Back to the Future trilogy in Pooh's Adventures Wiki? Please. Messages from Rtgoh1 Let me explain something. Reform and Redeem are the same thing. So when you want to categorize someone as being reformed, use the catergory "Redeemed Characters" only. You're right. Carface is reedemed. Sorry I didn't believe you. I'm already doing Balto and Star Wars Episode 4. -Rtgoh1. Yeah? -Rtgoh1 I'll see what I can do. -Rtgoh1 Could you stop adding Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry to the list of couples please? The reason why I'm not adding it yet, is because there hasn't been much going on between the two yet. There needs to be more episodes of them before I can add them to the list. Messages from Tigerman531 I don't know. Tigerman531 (talk) 03:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Zecora won't be joining Jaden and Jeffrey's team. Sorry. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) No idea yet. I'm not a fan-art maker, so...I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no. Well, he's busy. Who? Okay I guess. Thanks, but I don't need a quote page for my Jaden's Adventures Chronicles page. I appreciate you trying to help, but PLEASE leave Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends Storm Adventures series to me and Tigerman. Well, you can help in anyway as long as it doesn't directly involve Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Storm Adventures. Add character pages, pictures, videos, etc. You can create the pages if you want. I don't really care much about Fairly Odd Parents anymore. Can you stop creating this category for this Stuingtion guy, please?!? 1. I never heard of this creep. 2. He sounds like a complete copycat! Using 76859Thomas' Adventure series. I'm sorry but no. I will not allow it on the Wiki. I'm sorry, but my answer is no. And if you've got a problem with it..... well than.... I'm sorry.